High School Expierence
by Yesbooks
Summary: Summary- So basically it's the people of The Mortal Instruments in high school. There will be boyfriends/girlfriends, besties, heart break, love, hate, and best of all… DRAMA! All Human or mundane! ;)
1. Chapter 1

High school experience

_Summary- So basically it's the people of The Mortal Instruments in high school. There will be boyfriends/girlfriends, besties, heart break, love, hate, and best of all… DRAMA! All Human or mundane! ;) _

_I don't own these characters! All thanks to the perfect Cassandra Clare!_

Chapter 1

Beep. Beep. Beep!

I hear my alarm sound and slowly sit up in bed. Wow it's really bright! "Clary are you up yet?!" my mother yell from the kitchen. "Yup" I yell and exaggerate the p on the word. As I get up I can start to smell the burning of bacon. _Oh god moms cooking again_! Believe me I love my mom; I just could live without her cooking.

Once I get up I walk over to my closet. I decide on wearing a blue tank top, tight jeans, and a pair of combat boots. After I am dressed, I walk downstairs to find my older brother Will who is only one year older than I am. He is also very overprotective! Then there's my best friend Izzy. She is very tall with long black hair, all the boys fall for her, even Will once upon a time. I on the other hand have long red hair, am very short, and draw all the time.

"Morning sunshine" Izzy tells me. "Yeah whatever let's just go to school already." I tell them walking out the door with an apple that I grabbed for breakfast. During the car ride Izzy and Will are talking while I finish my drawing.

When we arrive at school Will parks the car and we go our separate ways. Not before Izzy and I make plans for lunch.

While I'm at my locker I suddenly feel hands go over my eyes. "Guess who?" the mystery person asks. I turn around and see Sebastian. He has been my boyfriend for one year now. He is on the football team and is my brother's best friend. "Hey Seb." Is all I say before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Happy birthday!" he practically shouts to the whole world. "Shh!" I squeal putting a finger against his lips. "Who cares what they think!" he says taking ahold of my hand, "It's my girls 17th birthday today, you should feel special! He ten kisses me and quickly pulls back to say 'I love you". The puts his hand on my waist and pulls me to him and I put my arms around the back of his neck. We kiss until the bell rings telling us to get to class. I break apart from and run off to class and yell ''I love you too!" back to him.

My mind wanders in the first two classes. I think about my brother, now captain of the football team. This is good because he is a senior. I think of the fact that I have to go to cheer practice after school, Izzy made me do it. Although it's not that bad because I get to watch and cheer for Seb and Will. The bad part about me being so small is that I have to be a flyer. Every Saturday I go to Izzy's and she practices lifting me. Eventually Seb will come out to pick me up and spin me around. (By the way Seb is Izzy's brother. That is how I met Seb.) I always whine and tell him to put me down but he will just pull me down bridal style and kiss me. Seb and Will are seniors while Izzy and I are juniors.

I come out of thought when I hear the lunch bell ring.

Great lunch…this will be interesting

Please Read and Review

Also read my other story "I Don't Need Help, Do I?"

Til' next time… Yesbooks

Xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

High school experience

_Summary- So basically it's the people of The Mortal Instruments in high school. There will be boyfriends/girlfriends, besties, heart break, love, hate, and best of all… DRAMA! All Human or mundane! ;) _

_I don't own these characters! All thanks to the perfect Cassandra Clare!_

Chapter 2

_Great lunch…this will be interesting_

I am not super fond of the lunch time that is soon to come because of a certain thing. Well…person. I walk into the cafeteria and see that Seb saved me a seat with him, Izzy, Will, Alec, Magnus and it. More specifically Jace Wayland. You see Jace is a cousin of Izzy and Seb. The other day Izzy and I were hanging out practicing cheer when she almost dropped me. The 'almost' being that Jace caught me and was all flirty for the rest of the day. Even more sadly I live next to Izzy and Seb so he was always there when I went to hang out.

I walk over to the table and sit in the empty seat. Seb automatically puts his arm around my waits and pulls me closer for a quick kiss. "Oh come on don't make us lose our appetites!" Iz whines. "Too bad my birthday I do what I want!" I retort turning back to Seb for another kiss. I am the first to pull back and look and Izzy. Her face is full of disgust so I just stick my tongue out at her. She rolls her eyes and continues eating. I pull out my own lunch and begin eating. I come in and out of the conversations. "Well Clary I really hope that you plan on coming to my party." Magnus says to me. I look up from my food and just nod my head. "Wonderful we must go shopping soon ladies!" he squeaks.

I guess I should mention that Magnus and Alec and boyfriends. I think it's sweet. Magnus is totally obsessed with glitter though, it's a little scary! Alec is cool and nice as well. "Magnus I have plenty of nice clothes." I say to him. "Oh well, happy birthday I give you the gift of a dress that will leave everyone wanting to be you!" he squeals. "Um my lady?" Seb says to me. "Yes kind sir?" I reply continuing with the accent. "Could I have the honor of taking you to this gala?" He says. "Why I don't see why you couldn't, now do I?" I say and give him a quick kiss then head off to art.

Yeaaah! I love art class. It is my true escape. Once the class has started we are immediately interrupted by the principal coming in. "ahem, class I would like you to meet Jace Wayland. He is new here and I would like you to make him feel welcome! He will be playing on the football team this year! Now Jace do you know anyone who you could sit next to?" the principle inquires. Jace sends me a smirk and I sink down in my seat. "Why yes principal I know Ms. Clary Fray." He replies. Great, just great! "Well why don't you go sit down next to Miss Fray and class please continue." With that the principal walks out and Jace sits next me. He leans into my ear and whispers "I can't wait to do this class with you." I blush and turn my attention to the teacher. "For the first project I want you to draw a portrait of the person next to you. I suggest you work out of school because barely anytime will be given in my class." Oh fabulous now I have to draw him! My day just keeps getting better and better.

At the end of class Jace leans over and says "be at my house by 5 and don't be late." Then he walks out and I go to my last class.

Once it's over I go to the locker room and change for cheer practice. Once I am dressed I walk out to the field and meet Izzy. Immediately Seb walks over and fiercely kisses me. I put my arms around my neck and he pulls me closer. Since I am so short I have to lean up. This now making my shirt pull up showing my belly button ring. It's a cute little shooting star that dangles down a bit. Someone taps on my shoulder and I turn, still not letting go of Seb.

"Come on really sis, I would like you to have a little control. I don't care if it's your birthday or not. Almost all the football players are looking at you like a piece of meat right now." Will says. This enrages Seb. He lets go of me and runs over yelling at the team saying I was his girl. I just laugh and return to the squad. I look over and see that Izzy is laughing as well.

The rest of practice was as normal. Seb gives me a ride home. I give him a quick kiss then walk up the driveway to see a motorcycle with a bow on it! Yes, I finally get a bike! I squeal and run inside. I then thank my parents and go upstairs. I drop my bag on the floor and plop on my bed

And suddenly hear a male voice coming from across my window. "Oh red-head don't be late! It's almost 5!" Jace yells from his window to mine. Oh no I hoped he didn't get the window across mine! Too late to hope now… "Wouldn't miss it for the world!" I yell back and hear a chuckle then retreating footsteps.

Finally a few minutes of peace and quiet…

Please Read and Review! I will write as often as I can! I haven't written the next chapter so if you have any suggestions please tell me (:

Til' next time… Yesbooks

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

High school experience

_Summary- So basically it's the people of The Mortal Instruments in high school. There will be boyfriends/girlfriends, besties, heart break, love, hate, and best of all… DRAMA! All Human or mundane! ;) _

_I don't own these characters! All thanks to the perfect Cassandra Clare!_

Chapter 3

ClaryPOV

5:01

OOpS! Guess I will be a little late! I run around the room for shoes and my school bag.

Once I have everything I run to Izzy's house. (Jace lives there remember (: ) . I am about to open the door, when Jace opens it.

"You're late". I walk in. "Yeah sorry it was a long walk, I mean I had to go from my yard all the way to yours" I say smiling. He laughs. "Yeah it's a whole 10 feet." My smile broadens. We sit and are silent until Jace says,

"Well guess we better get started." He walks outside and I follow him to the garden. I am shocked to see that he has a whole set up of brushes and stands. I squeal and run over to all the paint supplies. I suddenly remember Jace is behind. I look back to Jace who seems to be having a good time watching me be weird.

"So I guess I will paint you first, and then you do me." I say trying to move past my weird moment. "Whatever you say, milady." Jace says bowing. Playing along I curtsy.

(Time skip to after they are both done with the paintings.)

Perfect. I painted Jace perfectly, and he did better than I thought he would on me.

We are now lying in the grass of the garden just looking up at the sky. Seb is still at some practice I can't remember. "You know you are a very beautiful girl Clary." Jace tells me while looking at the sky. My jaw drops. He then turns to me and looks into my eyes. He leans in closer….and closer….and closer…..

Hey sorry I know it's short but I have been out of town and just wanted to give you something!

Please Enjoy!

I will do my best to update both of my stories tomorrow! Read my other story please and tell me what you think! It's called "I don't need help, do I?"

Please Read and Review!

Thank you my lovelies til next time,

Yesbooks

Xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

High school experience

_Summary- So basically it's the people of The Mortal Instruments in high school. There will be boyfriends/girlfriends, besties, heart break, love, hate, and best of all… DRAMA! All Human or mundane! ;) _

_I don't own these characters! All thanks to the perfect Cassandra Clare!_

Chapter 4

ClaryPOV

_We are now lying in the grass of the garden just looking up at the sky. Seb is still at some practice I can't remember. "You know you are a very beautiful girl Clary." Jace tells me while looking at the sky. My jaw drops. He then turns to me and looks into my eyes. He leans in closer….and closer….and closer….._

And closer…. Until we hear the front door open and close. I jump up from my spot and walk inside to see who it is. Omg I can't believe what almost just happened. Okay play it cool…

"Hello my beautiful darling!" Seb says to me. He picks me up and spins me around. I laugh and he holds me bridal style now. I wrap my arms around his neck and he leans down for a kiss. Sadly he pulls back with a wicked grin.

"I have your birthday present…" Seb says seductively placing me on the couch and walking over to get a bag. I sit up and he comes next to me. I smile and open the bag to see his football jacket. I laugh and put it on, because I'm so small it looks funny but I don't care. "Oh I love it Seb!" I say walking across the room like a model. He gets up and runs over to me. I am picked up into another twirl laughing for what felt like forever.

We are like this until a voice comes out from the door. "I didn't know it was your birthday today, Red." Jace exclaims. Seb wraps his arm around my waist and replies "Yep my girl is 17 now. We are going out to dinner now so tell mum I'm not eating with yal'!" I laugh and am about to leave when a voice yelps "Stop!" We both turn abruptly to see an excited Isabelle. "No I get to dress you up Clary for your big birthday dinner! Plus, I have to give you my gift!" Izzy says grabbing my arm and pulling me upstairs, away from the boys. "She will be ready soon! Jace, why don't you help Seb get dressed nicely as well?" And with that I am whisked upstairs for my dressing.

JacePOV

_We are now lying in the grass of the garden just looking up at the sky. Seb is still at some practice I can't remember. "You know you are a very beautiful girl Clary." I tell her while looking at the sky. Her jaw drops. I then turn to her and look into her eyes. I lean in closer….and closer….and closer….._

Until I hear the front door open and close. Dangit! She immediately jumps up from her spot and meets Sebastian. He twirls her around and they kiss. Man! I was so close to kissing her. I really like her. She is so beautiful, but she doesn't know she is. She's the kindest and most down to earth person I have ever met.

The only problem is Sebastian. I have to split them up to be with my angel.

Wait…Angel? I didn't think my feelings was that big for her?

I am brought back to reality when I see Clary strutting around in Seb's football jacket. It's really big on her but it looks so cute! She should be wearing mine not his. I hear Seb tell her happy birthday and decide to pipe in. "I didn't know it was your birthday today, Red." I exclaim. Seb wraps his arm around her waist. No, don't touch my Clary! Wait she isn't my Clary, she is his. He replies "Yep my girl is 17 now. We are going out to dinner now so tell mum I'm not eating with yal'!" She laughs and starts to leave when a voice yelps "Stop!" I turn look and see an excited Isabelle. "No I get to dress you up Clary for your big birthday dinner! Plus, I have to give you my gift!" Izzy says grabbing Clary's arm and pulling her upstairs, away from Seb and me. "She will be ready soon! Jace, why don't you help Seb get dressed nicely as well?" And with that Clary is whisked upstairs to get dressed.

I feel bad for Clary. Who knows what Izzy's going to do to her? "Come on man; help me look nice for Clary." Seb tells me. "Sure." Is all I say before we head upstairs.

I help Seb picks some clothes out and he is changing in the bathroom now. "Hey so tonight I'm going to give Clary a tiffany's promise ring. It's really nice. I have it on my dresser if you want to see it." He says through the door.

No! She can't wear a promise ring! Especially not a tiffany's ring! Isn't there only like one store where you can buy those and they are super expensive! I look at the ring and am amazed by its beauty. 10 Carrot gold!

"Dude are you sure, how long have you guys even been dating?" I ask him. "One year, but we really like each other!" he replies. He walks out and I have to say he looks really nice. No I am not gay if you're thinking that!

"Well wish me luck!" he says. He grabs the ring and waits downstairs for Clary. Omg please God if you're listening, don't let him give her that ring! Do anything to stop it! Wait I have to get her a present, but what?

ClaryPOV

Izzy is finally done with me and I head downstairs for my big date. I am wearing a strapless floor length dress that is really breathtaking! My hair is in loose long curls and the make-up is simple. Sadly though, Izzy put me in 5 inch heels so I look a little taller but can barely walk.

Once I somehow make it downstairs I see Seb waiting for me in a really good looking outfit. He is wearing nice kakis and a button up black shirt. I also see Jace whose jaw dropped when he saw me.

"You look beautiful." They say at the same time then look at each other oddly. "Thank you." I say trying to move past the awkwardness. "You did well Jace, Seb looks very handsome" I say giving Jace a peck on the cheek. I then walk over to Seb and he full on kisses me. It feels kind of weird with Jace around. I decide to pull back and say "You look extremely handsome." He smirks and I say bye to Izzy and Jace as we head to the car for our big dinner.

JacePOV

OMG! SHE KISSED ME! WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….

Izzy seems to notice my reaction and says "Don't you hurt her or him! Or I will hunt you down!" With that said she smiles and goes upstairs.

Why would I hurt her? She is an Angel!

Thank you for all the reviews I got! I am trying to post as fast as I can! If you have any ideas for the story please PM or Review.

Til' next time,

Yesbooks

Xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

High school experience

_Summary- So basically it's the people of The Mortal Instruments in high school. There will be boyfriends/girlfriends, besties, heart break, love, hate, and best of all… DRAMA! All Human or mundane! ;) _

_I don't own these characters! All thanks to the perfect Cassandra Clare!_

Chapter 5

ClaryPOV

I realize I'm in a hospital room. How did I get here? I check and see that I am in a hospital bed with wires in my body. I look to my right and see a sleeping Isabelle and tired looking Jace. I see that he is speezing my hand and I try to squeeze back but nothing happens.

How?

Abruptly I see a doctor come in and tell Jace that I will wake from my coma soon hopefully.

COMA WHAT?!

Jace looks a little satisfied and turns back to me. The doctor notices the sign and leaves.

I try and look around the room (although that is pretty hard to do, being in a coma) and see that my mom, Will, and Seb aren't here.

WHAT HAPPENED!

Please read ! Sorry for the major cliffe!

Review what you think happened to Clary and the others!

I will continue to write and will hopefully have something up soon!

Til' next time,

Yesbooks

Xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

High School Experience

_Summary- So basically it's the people of The Mortal Instruments in high school. There will be boyfriends/girlfriends, besties, heart break, love, hate, and best of all… DRAMA! All Human or mundane! ;) _

_I don't own these characters! All thanks to the perfect Cassandra Clare!_

Chapter 6

ClaryPOV

_COMA WHAT?!_

_Jace looks a little satisfied and turns back to me. The doctor notices the sign and leaves. _

_I try and look around the room (although that is pretty hard to do, being in a coma) and see that my mom, Will, and Seb aren't here. _

_WHAT HAPPENED!_

I try my best to open my eyes and it seems to be working. I see a bright light and then Jace's beautiful face. I reach up my weak hand and touch his cheek. I don't know why but he just looks so hurt. He looks up and smiles with a tear going down his cheek. Wow, was he really crying over me? I smile a little bit.

JacePOV

My poor little Angel. I really hope that I will not have to tell her what happened. I asked the doctor and he said he would tell her.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when a weak hand touches my cheek. I look up hopefully and see an awake Clary. I smile and a tear slides down my cheek. I have been so worried about her I don't even care about the tears. A smile quickly forms on her face.

"Hi" she says simply but I can tell she is weak. I grab her hand on my cheek. "Shh it's okay, save your energy." I ease to her. She smiles again and she lays her hand against the pillow. "Where are Will and my mom?" She asked still not looking at me. I shift uneasily in my chair. She notices. "Jace?! Where are they? Seb too?" Her tone is a mix of sadness and anger.

"Sebastian is outside because he felt too guilty to see you after what happened. For your mom and Will…" I trail off. She grabs my hand. "Please tell me Jace are they okay?" She says with a tears sliding down her cheek. I move to sit on the side of the bed and wipe away her tears.

"While you and Sebastian were at dinner, Valentine went to your house looking to get Jocelyn and your family back. He killed your mom and will saw it happen. Valentine beat him up. He is in the hospital room next to yours. He is awake but the doctors don't want him to move yet. You were called while at the restaurant. You ran out of the restaurant and were hit by a car. Sebastian blames himself for not being there to stop you." I look up at her once I finished. She is crying hysterically. I lean down and hug her. She grabs onto me and sobs into my shoulder. I lean back onto the bed and she lays her head on me and cries. I feel bad that this feels so good being close to her. "I'm going to go tell a doctor you're awake." I tell her when she calms down somewhat. I walk out and Seb runs over. "She needs you" I say sadly to him. He instantly runs into the room. I go over and tell a doctor she is awake. He nods and walks into the room. I decide to go and tell Will she is up and awake.

I walk into the room and see Will is awake. He looks a little happy when I walk in. "She is up now and very sad and scared and angry!" I say. He nods his head and says thanks. I smile and walk out of the room.

ClaryPOV

I can barely feel anything. I have stopped crying and am in shock. Sebastian comes in and hugs me fiercely. I sit still. He pulls back. "Hi" I say. He leans me back against the bed and lies next to me. He grabs my hand and I squeeze it.

Suddenly the doctor comes in. He tells me I broke my right leg and my left shoulder is pretty messed up. I have 2 broken ribs as well. I never realized I was that hurt. So for a long time I will be in a wheel chair. Great! I thank him and he tells me I need rest. He walks out.

I feel a strong grip on my other hand and smile up to Isabelle. "I will be okay! I promise." I soothe to her. She smiles and kisses my hand. "I need to go see Will!" I say to no one in particular. I start to try to move but yell in pain. Jace sprints into the room with a worried expression. "I need to see Will!" I repeat. He comes over and picks me up bridal style.

Seb starts to look a little angry. "I can take her!" He spits out at Jace coming over to me. "No I have her." Jace retorts. I'm so tired I don't really care who holds me. Seb comes over and tries to take me. He touches my shoulder and I scream out in pain. Jace holds me closer and walks away. Seb is steaming.

Once Jace gets me into Will's room I see Will. He doesn't look too bad but I see a cast on his arm. Jace sets me down in a chair carefully and sits next to me. I smile and thank him.

I then turn to a worried looking Will and grab his hand. "I'm fine I swear!" I tell him. Jace laughs really loudly. "Shut up!" I whisper yell at him. Luckily he obeys and grabs my hand. I squeeze back and look at Will. "It's okay clare-bare you don't have to lie to me! I know how badly your hurt. But think we still have Luke and Izzy and Seb and Jace. We have a good family." He says with a teary eye. I say thank you.

All of a sudden, Seb barges in and takes a look at Jace and I. He looks as if steam is coming out of his nose. He charges over to Jace and pulls him out of his chair. Before you know it the boys are throwing punches. Will and I are screaming for them to stop. I reach and grabs Seb's arm. He doesn't seem to notice it's me and slaps me across the face. I squeak and fall back in the chair. Will is soon at my side asking if I'm okay.

I can feel my cheek bruising and know there will be a big bruise. Seb soon looks back at what he has done. He runs over and please for my forgiveness. I am so caught up in the drama and confusion. Soon everything goes black…

Please read and review! Some Clace action and anti-Clebastion.

That was a super long and hard chapter for me to write so I hope you guys like it! (:

Sadly I am going to school tomorrow so I will not be able to post all the time!

Til' next time,

Yesbooks

Xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

High School Experience

_Summary- So basically it's the people of The Mortal Instruments in high school. There will be boyfriends/girlfriends, besties, heart break, love, hate, and best of all… DRAMA! All Human or mundane! ;) _

_I don't own these characters! All thanks to the perfect Cassandra Clare!_

Chapter 7

JacePOV

I can't believe he just slapped her! I will kill him. I look over and see she has passed out. I hope it's only because of the stress and drama that has occurred today.

I walk over to her and pick her up gently. Will decides to help me. Seb comes at me to take Clary I assume. Only he is stopped by Will who tells him "You have done enough, I want you to leave her alone for a long time." Will sounds so calm it's very scary.

Seb storms out. I follow and bring Clary to her room. I lay her on the bed and tell a nearby nurse what happened. She gets me a bandage because my head has a cut but nothing serious. She also said that Clary probably just passed out because of the stress and pain she is experiencing right now.

I fill Izzy in who is now awake. She looks worried and tells me to go home and relax. I thank her then walk to my motorcycle to go home.

Once I am home I go to my room and look out the window. I can see through a window that is facing mine and see its Clary's. I smile at the thought of her. Seb seems to keep messing up so I may have a way to step in.

Excellent…..

(Next day)

ClaryPOV

I wake up again in a hospital with a wicked headache and a sore cheek. (Although my other injuries still hurt.)

I look around and see Izzy and Will. She runs up and hugs me. They filled me in how the boys went home, Will was released, Valentine and his minions were captured and imprisoned, also that I get released today. I smile a wide grin and we all start laughing. I love these two goofballs.

On the more depressing side of news….Mom's funeral is tomorrow. I also won't be able to cheer for at least 6 weeks. I have tears streaming down my cheek and Will comes and sits next to me. We hug, laugh, gossip, and try to change the mood until the doctor comes in.

"Hello Miss. We are done testing you. Your shoulder is severely fractured but will heal quickly. Your leg will take a bit though. You will need to come back in 3 weeks for a checkup and chance to get onto crutches. From now until then, you will be riding in a wheel chair. Do you have any questions?" We all shake our heads no. She nods and says "Well I will go get your temp wheel chair then you can be on your way."

I roll my eyes when she is out of the room. I point to where she left. "Okay she is way too cheerful." I say seriously but we end up laughing.

Once we are home and I'm in my wheel chair going up the drive way we are met by Luke. "Oh my poor baby's" he cries out. He hugs us. (Or tries with me being in a wheel chair.) Luke has been like family for I don't know how long. "I will get you guys anything you want and we will get through this I know we will." He says again trying to sound strong but deeply failing. Luckily Luke has always been very wealthy.

We all go inside to hug and cry. After a while Izzy has to go. "I love you Clary! Love you Will! Love you Luke!" she says to all of us, giving us individual hugs. "May the Angel be with you!" She yells and then is going back to her house.

That night was a sad night.

Hi! Sorry if this chapter is boring! Just trying to fill in! Also, I'm not thinking of talking too much about the funeral because that would just be really sad.

Thank you to all my Readers, Followers, Favoriters, and Reviewers! I appreciate all you do!

Please continue to read and review

Til' next time,

Yesbooks

Xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

High School Experience

_Summary- So basically it's the people of The Mortal Instruments in high school. There will be boyfriends/girlfriends, besties, heart break, love, hate, and best of all… DRAMA! All Human or mundane! ;) _

_I don't own these characters! All thanks to the perfect Cassandra Clare!_

Chapter 8

ClaryPOV

The next day is really sad. We see family and friends. It is a day full of crying and mourning. By the time we get home I am so overwhelmingly tired. I manage to get to my room and plop on my desk chair. I look out my open window and see the big tree with the strong branch. I also see an open window with a boy inside. I yell Jace's name before thinking. He looks up and smiles.

He then does something I didn't expect. He climbs out onto the strong tree branch and comes into my room. "I'm so sorry." He pleads. I just smile. "Jace you have been so kind to me I don't know why in the world you would say sorry to me. If anything I should be thanking you." I decide to reply. He looks sad at this. "No Clary I mean just look at that bruise…" He tries to continue but I cut him off. "No Seb gave me it. But I'm just so tired. Could you um…help me onto my bed?" I ask unsure.

He jumped into action and I am suddenly on my bed. "Well I should get going…" he trails off. He is about to get out the window when I say. "Wait, can you stay I mean I have really bad dreams, and for some reason you always make me feel safe and protect me…" I continue but he just crawls into the bed next to me and says. "I will protect you from anything. Always." "How will you fight them off?" I ask confused.

"With my bare hands silly! Now go to sleep." He wraps his arms around me, still being careful of my shoulder. I smile and float into a peaceful sleep.

JacePOV

Omg she asked if I could sleep with her. In the cute way…don't think dirty! She was so warm it warmed my heart.

When I wake up in the morning I decide to just watch her sleep for a bit. She looks so beautiful. She has no make-up obviously and she is still stunning. Most girls' lives are run by hiding behind make-up. That's another reason I love Clary. She is so perfect and she doesn't even know it.

I watch her for what feels like forever until I hear a knock on the door and Will walks in. He looks questionably at me. Also very angry. I shake my head. "No man she asked me if I could sleep with her and fight off her bad dreams." I whisper to him, while trying not to wake up Clary. He nods and mutters a thank you then walks out, shutting the door behind him.

I float back to sleep for a little bit thinking of my little angel.

When I wake up again I see a pair of bright and beautiful green eyes staring up at me. Clary sees that I noticed her staring at me and looks away with an obvious blush. That's so cute!

"Morning sunshine" I whisper. "Hi" is all she says before trying to sit up. But instead whimpering and falling back. "Hey it's okay you'll be fine, just give your body so time to heal." I encourage.

She shakes her head and buries it in my shoulder. I hear her start to cry and wrap my arms around her. I whisper little sweet things trying to cheer her up. Eventually she stops crying and we just lay in silence for a while.

I decide to break the silence. "Well I have to go back home. If you need me just get my attention through the window." I smile at her. I decide to lean down and kiss her forehead. She quickly leans up and our lips touch. I lean down and kiss her back fiercely with all the emotions I have kept inside.

We eventually break apart and she says "wow, how long have you wanted to do that?" I don't answer, just kiss her again. I kiss along her jaw then say "A long time". She pulls me back up and we kiss again.

We kiss for a while until I actually have to go. I help her into her chair so she can go downstairs. I climb out the window and land in my room. I turn back and wave. She smiles and waves back and then we leave our rooms.

I must be beaming. Oh my gosh! She wanted and actually liked kissing me! Yeah wow I'm so happy.

I walk downstairs and see my aunt has cooked breakfast. Izzy, Max, Alec, Robert (my uncle) and Sebastian are all sitting at the table. Maryse (my aunt) notices my presence and asks "Where were you last night mister?" I smile and make sure I sit away from Seb.

He has a lot of cuts and bruises. Ha-ha that's what you get! I decide to finally reply "Oh just making sure a friend was okay." Izzy smirks and looks right through me.

"You sly dog, you were with Clary." She says. I look down just as Seb looks up. "What the hek did you do!?" he screams. I try to look innocent when I answer. "Well she asked if I could just lay with her to fight off the bad dreams. Nothing happened. OH Wait! She did kiss me this morning. It was just a little make-out session."

I smirk when I see Sebastian's reaction. "You kissed my girlfriend!" He yells charging at me. Alec cuts him off. "NO she kissed me." I say.

Seb looks so mad but just walks outside and yells. I hope he doesn't go hurt Clary. But she has Luke and Will. She will be okay….

Please Read and Review! Tell me what you think of the story and what should happen next.

Til' next time,

Yesbooks

Xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

High School Experience

_Summary- So basically it's the people of The Mortal Instruments in high school. There will be boyfriends/girlfriends, besties, heart break, love, hate, and best of all… DRAMA! All Human or mundane! ;) _

_I don't own these characters! All thanks to the perfect Cassandra Clare!_

Chapter 9

Previously…

I smirk when I see Sebastian's reaction. "You kissed my girlfriend!" He yells charging at me. Alec cuts him off. "NO she kissed me." I say.

Seb looks so mad but just walks outside and yells. I hope he doesn't go hurt Clary. But she has Luke and Will. She will be okay….

ClaryPOV

I am sitting at breakfast with Will and Luke when I hear loud bang and then screaming. I suddenly realizing the one screaming is Seb and that he is in fact screaming my name. I start to get scared and try to back away.

Will notices and acts on instinct. He picks me up, runs me to my room, and shuts my door. I hear loud pounding on the house door and Luke seems to answer. Seb yells "I know she is here and we need to have a little chat!" I start freaking out. I look out the window and see Jace. I notice a wet feeling on my cheek and see a tear. He looks like he is about to come in but I shake my head.

Suddenly hear yelling from Will and Seb. Soon Seb storms into my room looking furious with Will trailing behind. "Will it's okay, I can handle this." I tell him. He looks as if he is considering my words but nods and closes the door behind him. "Look Seb I have had a really hard time lately and I don't want to deal with you. So if you could just-"I am cut off by being slapped on my good cheek. "How dare you kiss Jace? You are my girlfriend!" He yells back.

I can't believe he hit me knowingly! I hope Jace just saw that. Although when he yells I wince back at his words but somehow manage to yell "I am not your girlfriend. That was established when you slapped me at the hospital and now!" He looks furious but looks at something behind me. I turn and see Jace in my room. He walks up to Seb and punches him.

I yell for Will and Luke. They are here in a second and get Jace off Seb. "We are through Sebastian. Goodbye." I don't get a reply because Luke drags him out of the room. Will and Jace come running over to me and ask if I'm okay. Boys and worrying! "I'm fine, just sad. Wait, oh not again…" I trail off feeling everything go black. All I can remember is falling into Jace.

JacePOV

I walk up to my room and see Will carry Clary into her room. Once he leaves she looks instantly out the window at me. I am about to smile when I see how scared she is. She slowly realizes she has tears going down her cute little cheek. I am about to go out the window when Clary shakes her head as if knowing what I'm about to do.

I see Sebastian suddenly walk in and they talk until he slaps her good cheek. That's it! I walk to the window and go into hers. Seb looks at me after Clary yells something. Clary looks back and that is all I need. I attack him. Clary calls Will and Luke since she can't do much. They both show up quickly. Luke pulls me off Seb and takes Seb out.

Will and I run over to Clary. She says she is fine until she passes out and falls into me. I pick her up and lay her on the bed. Will runs to get Luke and a wet towel. I lay next to her and asses her cheek. I will have a bruise as well.

Poor Clary keeps getting slapped. Luke and Will come in. Luke informs me that she probably just got over stressed and will wake up soon. I nod but am still worried.

After a few minutes though I see a certain pair of green eyes open. She leans into my chest and says she just wants to sleep. Luke and Will nod then leave us alone.

I slowly fall asleep with her. I am awoken after what feels like 5 minutes by a pair of soft lips. I open my eyes and see red hair. Clary is about to lean back when I pull her closer to me and we have a mini make-out session.

She eventually pulls back and says "Good morning". I smile and look at the clock. OMG! It's 12 o'clock already. She laughs when she sees my shocked face and I laugh as well. I pull her to me again and kiss her fiercely. Although I am the one to pull back this time. "You know I would love to be woken up like that every day" She smiles and sits up. I pull her back down and she giggles. She lays her head on my chest. "You know Clary I know you just got out of a relationship but-"I say but she cuts me off my whispering yes. "How do-"I try to say again but am interrupted by a soft kiss.

She pulls back and says "Yes I would love to be your girlfriend." I smile and we kiss for a little more. Eventually I carry her back downstairs and Luke and Will thank me. "If you didn't beat him up I would have." Will exclaims but Clary retorts "Will you wouldn't and couldn't hurt a fly!" "That is true except when someone decides to hurt my baby sister. Make sense, Herondale?!" he says. Clary blushes and it looks so cute, even with her cheek bruises.

I salute to him and say "Sir, yes sir. Although Clary could beat me up just fine… once she is back on her feet of course." We all laugh when Clary says "Damn right I could". Lunch continues on like this for a little more until Clary says she wants some fresh air.

I nod and take her wheel chair outside. I push her around the street for a while and we laugh. After a while, Clary gets tired and I take her back to her bed. I kiss her forehead then walk out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I am met by Luke and Will who shake my hand.

"Want some coffee son?" Luke asks. I nod my head and he pats me on the back. He pours me a cup. "I would like to say thank you for taking care of my daughter. I know we are not genetically connected, but our hearts are." Luke says. "Yes sir I know, and I just want to protect Clary." I say simply.

We carry on a conversation until I have to go. I thank him for the coffee and say goodbye to Will and Luke. I walk out the door. Great, now I get to see Seb at home. I prepare myself and walk through the door.

OOOOH! Drama, yeah CLACE! Tell me what you think of the story please! :) Check out my other story "I don't need help, do I?" It fun!

Please read & review! Hehe fast update! I have two big tests but I will do my best to update!

Til' next time,

Yesbooks

Xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

High School Experience

_Summary- So basically it's the people of The Mortal Instruments in high school. There will be boyfriends/girlfriends, besties, heart break, love, hate, and best of all… DRAMA! All Human or mundane! ;) _

_I don't own these characters! All thanks to the perfect Cassandra Clare!_

Chapter 10

Previously…

"_Want some coffee son?" Luke asks. I nod my head and he pats me on the back. He pours me a cup. "I would like to say thank you for taking care of my daughter. I know we are not genetically connected, but our hearts are." Luke says. "Yes sir I know and I just want to protect Clary." I say simply. _

_We carry on a conversation until I have to go. I thank him for the coffee and say goodbye to Will and Luke. I walk out the door. Great, now I get to see Seb at home. I prepare myself and walk through the door._

JacePOV

Once I close the door I am immediately pinned against the door. I look up to see the attacker is Seb. "You have ruined my life! First you take my girl, and then you make my own family turn against me! You are so low!" he blurts before I am punched smack in the face.

Before I can react I hear a squeak and screaming from Izzy. "You did nothing Jace don't listen to him!" She yells to me. I push Seb off me. He stumbles a little then faces Izzy. She kicks him and he falls down.

This moment ladies and gentlemen is when I love Izzy.

Seb groans and stands up. He points to me and says something like 'next time' then walks up the stairs. Izzy runs over to me and asks if I am okay. "I'm fine Iz. But I am worried about Clary. I mean she got slapped again today and it looked much harder than the other day's had been!" I look at Izzy and see steam come out of her nose.

"NO BROTHER OF MINE IS GOING TO SLAP MY BESTFRIEND! YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT SEBASTIAN!" She screams at the top of her lungs. I covered my ears but still think I will have internal damage. Izzy runs upstairs for what I assume she is going to yell more at him. 'Good he deserves it after what he did to my angle!' I think to myself.

I run upstairs and go into my room. I look out the window and see Clary all wrapped up in blankets sleeping. Even from where I am I can see a gigantic bruise on her cheek. 'Bring her the favorite coffee she loves the best. What is it? Right it's Dunking Donuts!' I remind myself to do for her.

It's getting really late so I decide to go to bed early. I smile at Clary then take my shirt off. I hear a small cough and see Clary with one eye open looking at me. I smile back to her. "Good night Jace." She says very softly.

I put on a shirt then jump onto my bed. "Good night my darling Clary" I say back to her. I can't see her face but I just know she is smiling. I hear the cutest little giggle then we both fall asleep.

(Time skip to morning! It's still in Jace's point of view!)

I slowly wake up to the shining light of the sun. I smile and sit up. I look out the window and see no Clary. I walk over to the window and peer out. I laugh to myself when I see Clary bobbing her head up and down to music I assume. I look and see she is drawing something but I can't quite tell what it is. I try to push more out of the window when Marysee calls for me.

I sneak back into my room, trying not to disturb Clary. I run downstairs and have lunch with my family. It is a little awkward but luckily Seb isn't there. It turns out that he ran away for a while.

After breakfast I decide to go check on Clary. I go to her house and Luke tells me she is in the garden. I walk through her house and out to the garden. Clary is sitting in the middle of the lawn singing to a song playing.

_Put your hands in the holes of my sweater!_

_Cause it's too coaoald for you here!_

_And now…_

I noticed she stopped and see her wide eyes looking at me. We both laugh and I sit next to her. "You have a really good voice." I tell her. She smiles and replies with "I was in State honors for a few years." I smile and ask why she doesn't sing for the school. All she says is "too scared." I laugh.

I lean over her and try to see what she is drawing. She quickly shuts the book and throws it to her side. "Sorry you can't see that!" She yells. I laugh and reach over her. She laughs and screams for me to stop. I quickly grab the book and run away a little just so she can't reach me. "That is so unfair! You should not do this to someone who needs a wheelchair!" she yells but I know she is kidding because she can't stop laughing.

Gosh I love that little laugh she has! I look through the drawings. I must say they are amazing! "Clary this is amazing!" I say. She blushes. Aww she is so cute when she is blushing. I come to the last drawing and see it is of me. I smile and she looks away.

I walk over to her and plop down next to her. "Clary those are awesome! Can you draw a picture that I can keep?" I ask. Her face brightens up and she nods vigorously. She tells me to scoot back a little and strike a pose. I do as I am told and she moves her pencil across the picture creating her beautiful art.

* * *

Hi! Omg I am sick so I wrote you this chapter! I am in a school play at my school. It is Annie… and I am playing Annie! Yeaaaaaaaa! But sadly that means I don't have tons of time to write. I will do my best.

Please Read, Follow, Favorite, and Review!

Love,

Yesbooks

Xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

High School Experience

_Summary- So basically it's the people of The Mortal Instruments in high school. There will be boyfriends/girlfriends, besties, heart break, love, hate, and best of all… DRAMA! All Human or mundane! ;) _

_I don't own these characters! All thanks to the perfect Cassandra Clare!_

Chapter 11

Previously…

_Gosh I love that little laugh she has! I look through the drawings. I must say they are amazing! "Clary this is amazing!" I say. She blushes. Aww she is so cute when she is blushing. I come to the last drawing and see it is of me. I smile and she looks away._

_I walk over to her and plop down next to her. "Clary those are awesome! Can you draw a picture that I can keep?" I ask. Her face brightens up and she nods vigorously. She tells me to scoot back a little and strike a pose. I do as I am told and she moves her pencil across the picture creating her beautiful art._

ClaryPOV

After about an hour I am finally finished with my drawing of Jace. I used gold for his eyes and hair. "I finished" I tell him. He smiles and scoots over to me. I smile back and show him the picture nervously. Will he like it? Will he think I'm weird?

I am pulled out of my questions when Jace kisses my cheek. "It's wonderful. Can I keep it?" I nod and hand it to him. "Wow thanks. You are so amazing Clary I love it!" he tells me. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. He looks at me and we both laugh. "Well I got to go to the doctors. I get my crutches today." I tell him. "Do you want me to come?" he asks.

I laugh and say sure. He helps me into my chair and we go into the house. Luke takes her to the care and I help her into a seat then go and sit on the other side of her. Will decides to stay home and catch up on homework.

It doesn't take long to get the doctor's office. We sit in the waiting area and Clary is shaking with nerves. I grab Clary's hand and she thanks me. A nurse comes out and calls us to a room. Clary sits while the nurse runs a few quick tests. The doctor comes in and tells us her shoulder has almost completely healed and her leg is healing fast as well.

He gives her the crutches and she tries walking on them a bit. She almost falls once but I catch her. We laugh and she tries again without falling. When we are home again she says she is tired and goes to bed.

I thank Luke for letting me come along and go back to my house. School is starting soon and I need to get ready to start again.

(One week later)

ClaryPOV

I wake up and go straight to the shower. I get dressed in a cute outfit and do my makeup. I hobble to my desk since my crutches are downstairs. I pack a few papers in my backpack. I also grab my cheer bag and put some stuff in it. Since I am in crutches now I get to sit and cheer at the games. It stinks but it is something.

Jace and I have started dating and Seb has not stopped trying to apologize. It gets annoying but I always have Jace protecting me. I don't like people trying to protect me but you just sometimes need it.

I walk downstairs and have breakfast with Will and Luke. We have helped each other through the hard times. Luke sometimes gets depressed but we always get him out of it. Once breakfast is finished there is a knock on the door and I know its Jace. He said that he would pick me up today. Will luckily offered to drive himself and Izzy so Jace and I get some alone time.

I grab my bag and hobble to the door. I open it and see a smiling Jace. "Hi beautiful." He says and kisses my cheek. He walks in and grabs my crutches. He helps me grab ahold of them and I say goodbye to Luke. Will comes out with us and goes to his own car with Izzy waiting for him.

I hobble to the car and we head out to the car and Jace gets the door. He is always a gentleman like that. I am really falling for him. We are at the school before I know it and I suddenly get super scared. The football season is almost over and I have missed almost all of Jace and Will's football games. I feel really bad.

"You don't have to worry. There is a game on Friday and a party afterwards. We can go to that. You will even be out of your crutches so you can do your cute little cheers." Jace tells me and kisses my cheek. _Did I say that aloud?_

Jace starts to laugh. "Yes you did, but please don't feel bad." He tells me. "OMG I really need to work on my thinking." I say to him. We both start laughing really loud and we get a few looks. Oh well. He grabs my bag and we walk to my locker. I can tell he wants to hold my hand but it's almost impossible with the crutches.

Once we reach the lockers I open it and Jace grabs my books and slides the backpack on my back. I kiss his cheek and thank him. We go our separate ways because I have math then advanced English. Jace and I have English but I am alone for math.

I get to the classroom early so I pick the seat near the window. There is a big willow tree outside that I would just love to draw. My nice time is soon interrupted when Aline and her mean girl group come in. I put my head down and resume reading a book that I took out.

It is suddenly ripped out of my hands and thrown across the room. I look up furious to a smirking Aline. "Well someone got up at the wrong side of the bed this morning." I tell her. She laughs and gets all in my face. "You know I heard what happened to you. It's your entire stupid fault. You better watch yourself." She says and I start to get really scared. I stand up as best as I can and tell her off. "What do you know? You are just a half-hearted bitch that has no life and no one that cares about her. Stay out of my life and you can keep that face of yours normal."

She looks angry and slaps me. My head swings to the side but I look at her with disgust in my eyes. If looks could kill she would be dead. Her smirk turns into fear and she knows what is coming for her. I punch her and can tell her nose is broken. She falls to the ground and I am the one smirking.

The teacher walks in and sees the scene in front of her. "Okay what happened?" She asks. "She started going off on how some of the things that have happened to me were my fault. She slapped me so I punched her. It was self-defense." I tell her and shrug my shoulders. I hear laughing behind me and turn to see Izzy. The teacher takes Aline out of the classroom. I fall into Izzy's arms and she brings me to the bathroom. I start to cry very hard and I don't know if I will ever stop. The door opens and closes. I am ambushed by strong arms and look up to see Jace. Izzy is still by my side and I nudge into Jace's embrace.

He picks me up and carries me out of the school to his car. _What a great first day…_

JacePOV

I help Clary to her locker and she kisses my cheek. We part our ways and I head to class. All I can think about is Clary. I hope no one bothers her. I hear yelling come from her classroom and then a big thump. I start to walk closer to the room when the teacher comes out with a bloody Aline. I am so confused. Suddenly Izzy comes out helping Clary to the bathroom. I run to her and Izzy tells me all that happened.

I hold Clary close and she leans into me. I decide to pick her up and bring her home. She just holds on and cries. Once we are at her house she is still crying. This is so weird; nothing usually affects Clary this much. I pick her up again and walk into the house. Once Luke sees me and her he runs over and takes her to her room.

After a few minutes he comes back and I tell him what happened. A single tear runs down his cheek and he gives me a tight hug. I know this has been an exceptionally hard time for him so I know he needs the hug.

"Thank you for helping my daughter. Now I know you must have school, I will look after her." He tells me. I nod and head back to school. I get her crutches and put them in my car. I get her work for the rest of the day and school is over quickly. Thank goodness!

* * *

Hey superrrrrr long chapter! Love writing! Hope you enjoy!

Please Follow, Favorite, Read and Review!

Also! In the last chapter the lyrics were from the song Sweater Weather! I don't own the lyrics but it is one of my favorite songs!

Love,

Yesbooks

Xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

High School Experience

_Summary- So basically it's the people of The Mortal Instruments in high school. There will be boyfriends/girlfriends, besties, heart break, love, hate, and best of all… DRAMA! All Human or mundane! ;) _

_I don't own these characters! All thanks to the perfect Cassandra Clare!_

Chapter 12

Previously…

"Thank you for helping my daughter. Now I know you must have school, I will look after her." He tells me. I nod and head back to school. I get her crutches and put them in my car. I get her work for the rest of the day and school is over quickly. Thank goodness!

IzzyPOV

I feel so bad for Clary. She can't catch a break. Aline and her bit*h squad are all surrounding Clary. I stay out of it because I know she would want to take care of it. I can't help but laugh when Aline falls to the floor. Clary turns back and I can tell that she is on the brink of crying. The teacher takes away Aline and I bring her to the bathroom.

She breaks down and starts balling. Jace runs up and I tell him what happened. He almost tears up and holds Clary close to him. He brings her home and I know he will take care of her. I decide to take some matters into my own hands though.

I walk out of the bathroom and storm into the nurse's office. Aline is there complaining about how she did nothing. I start to laugh and the principal turns to me. "Do you have something to say Miss Lightwood?" she asks. "Well you see Aline was making fun of Clary then slapped her. Clary acted in self-defense. You can't blame her for having a wicked punch." I inform the principal now suddenly serious. She nods her head and walks out of the room.

I walk up to Aline and get in her face. "What in the hell is you problem?" I ask her scary calm. She seems a little scared but puts a smirk on her face. "She had it coming" is all she can say before I slap her across the face. She looks shocked and I pull her shirt so I am right in her face. "Now you listen to me! You will leave her alone or I swear you will regret it." I stretch out the last part and I can tell she is shaking with fear. I smile and drop her on the bed. "She needs to stay away from Jace, he is mine." Aline tells me. I turn around and tell her. "You know that is so funny, because it seems that Jace is Clary's and he seems to really like her." I walk out of the room but I hear her softly say "For now he is."

I continue walk out of the room and continue with my day. I hope Clary will be okay.

* * *

Hi sorry just kind of a filler chapter! Did you like Izzy's point of view? So much drama! What will happen to Clace and what is Aline going to try?

Review what you think!

Love,

Yesbooks

Xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

High School Experience

_Summary- So basically it's the people of The Mortal Instruments in high school. There will be boyfriends/girlfriends, besties, heart break, love, hate, and best of all… DRAMA! All Human or mundane! ;) _

_I don't own these characters! All thanks to the perfect Cassandra Clare!_

Chapter 13

Previously…

"Now you listen to me! You will leave her alone or I swear you will regret it." I stretch out the last part and I can tell she is shaking with fear. I smile and drop her on the bed.

"She needs to stay away from Jace, he is mine." Aline tells me. I turn around and tell her. "You know that is so funny, because it seems that Jace is Clary's and he seems to really like her." I walk out of the room but I hear her softly say "For now he is."

I continue walk out of the room and continue with my day. I hope Clary will be okay.

**ClaryPOV**

I wake up in Jace's arms and smile to myself. He is so protective of me. I notice he is asleep as well. I kiss his lips softly then pull back. I look up at his beautiful eyes as he says "morning beautiful." He kisses my cheek and I give a little giggle. _OMG did I just giggle? _"Ha-ha yes you did and it sounded like the cutest thing in the world" and he kisses my cheek again. _Omg I said that out loud?_ "Yes you did." Jace tells me. We both laugh so hard I almost cry. "I…thought I…..was thinking….in my head" I barely get out. This makes Jace laugh any more but I make a cute little pout. Jace looks over and says "Aww my poor baby. Let's make you smile." He leans down and kisses me on the lips. I kiss back for a second then pull back.

"Tease" he mumbles which makes me laugh. I move to stand up but Jace pulls me back down. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about what happened?" he asks now looking dead serious. I smile and kiss his cheek. "Yes I am fine now. Aline can be such a-"I say but am cut off with Jace's finger on my lip. "No cussing." He says. "Such a poopie head." I retort in a baby voice. We both laugh again for a little while. I look over and see the clock reads 2:30 pm. That means Will and Izzy will be home soon.

I stand up fast enough so Jace can't get me, but fall over because I forgot I still had a brace on my leg. Jace goes from laughing to running to my aid to help me sit up. He keeps asking if I am okay which just makes me laugh. "What? Clary you seriously okay?" Jace asks again. I nod my head. "Yes Jace I am quite fine. I just got up a little too fast." He smiles and asks "When do you get the brace off?"

I think for a minute then answer "On Thursday I believe. So I can cheer at the game!" He smiles and looks nervous suddenly. "What's wrong?" I ask. He looks into my eyes and talks really fast. "Welliwashopingthatyouwouldwearmyjerseybeforethegameduringschool?" I laugh and ask him to repeat.

**JacePOV**

I let out a deep breath and ask again. "Well I was hoping that you would wear my jersey before the game on Friday during school?" After I finish I look away embarrassed. She probably will say no. Why would she want to wear my jersey? "On one condition?" She asks and I turn around surprised and nod for her to go on. She smile and asks again "What is our situation? Are we boyfriend/girlfriend? Or are we just friends who occasionally have really good kisses?" I smile and lean in to give her a quick kiss.

I go down to one knee and take both of her hands in mine. Hers are so small compared to mine. She looks into my eyes as I say "Clarissa Adele Greyback, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" She laughs and replies with a quick yes. I jump up and down while she is laughing on the bed so hard she is crying.

I pick her up and tell her. "Well then I will give you my jersey soon, my love." I wink then set her down and climb out the window. Once I am in my room safely I turn and see her wave a hanker chief. "Goodbye my Romeo, until we see each other again." We both laugh and then she walks out of her room. I smile and think of all that has happened today…

**ClaryPOV**

Once I go down stairs I check my phone and see a text from Izzy. I grab an apple from the kitchen and read her text.

**Izzy: Hey we really need to talk!**

I reply.

(AN- Hi so Izzy's texts are going to be bold and Clary's are going to be in italics. (: )

_Hey what's up? Sorry for leaving early. Did Will get my HW for the classes?_

She replies almost instantly.

**Stuck in Mr. Morgenstern's class. Will has all your HW. But we still really need to talk!**

_Aaaw I hate his class! What do we need to talk about?_

**Aline. She is gonna try and do something to Jace. She wants yal' to break up. She seemed pretty desperate. So just be careful with Jace okay. Gosh I hate that girl…**

_Omg no! Okay thank you Izzy! Also I never told you, I get my cast off tomorrow! So Friday I am allowed to cheer at the game!_

**Yeaaah omg good luck! GTG teach about to take my phone! Luv ya, xoxo **

_Thanks! Love you too girly! Also once you get home from school today come straight to my house!_

**KK**

Ha-ha I love Izzy. We have the best conversations! But I'm really worried about Aline. I will just have to be careful. Oh! I should text Jace about it.

(Jace in bold, clary italics)

_Hey boyfriend I just wanted to tell you that Aline is super jealous and am going to try something to make us break up._

**Don't worry… GIRLFRIEND! Haha Aline will not be able to do anything! I promise!**

_Okay babe. Just please be careful. GTG Luke calling me._

**Don't worry little red! Everything will be okay!**

Omg did he just call me little red?! I hate that name!

* * *

**Hi! Sorry for the late update! I'm doing my best!**

**What do you think Aline is going to do? Also what is Sebastian going to do when he sees Clary in Jace's jersey? Please PM or Review any thoughts and suggestions.**

**Love,**

**Yesbooks**

**Xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

High School Experience

_Summary- So basically it's the people of The Mortal Instruments in high school. There will be boyfriends/girlfriends, besties, heart break, love, hate, and best of all… DRAMA! All Human or mundane! ;) _

_I don't own these characters! All thanks to the perfect Cassandra Clare!_

Chapter 14

Previously…

Omg did he just call me little red?! I hate that name!

**IzzyPOV**

Once Clary and I stop texting the bell rings and I go outside to wait for Will to give me a ride. I have always had a little crush on Will but never acted on my feelings because of Clary. I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship for a little crush.

I see Will walk out with some of his friends. But there is something different. There is a new boy with them. He has a band tee-shirt, glasses and curly black hair. I see that he started looking at me and waves. I smile and wave back, embarrassed that he saw me looking at him.

The group walks over and we start talking. His name is Simon and he just moved here from California. I strike up a conversation with him. He is a little geeky but it is cute. He loves reading, playing D&D, and watching the Lord of the Rings. "You know you sound like my best friend Clary." I tell him. His eyes practically bulge out of his face which makes me start to worry. "You mean Clary Fray?" he asks. How does he know her old last name?

"Yeah, I mean she moved here at age like 7, she is Clary Greyback now." He smiles and tells me that she used to live in California with him and that they were best friends. "Well you can come with us if you want. Will is her brother now. All we have to do is wait for my brother." He smiles and nods his head.

Once Sebastian gets outside we all pile into the care and head towards the house. Simon and I talk the whole way. I think I definitely have a crush on him!

All too soon we are at the house. Clary is in the middle of the yard lying on a picnic blanket with Jace. Sadly she looks a little uncomfortable because her braced foot is propped on a pillow. They hear the care and sit up smiling like idiots. _Those two! _

Seb storms out of the car and slams the front door of our house. Everyone has a little bit of a startled expression after that. But once Simon is out of the car, they scream each other's name and Simon runs over for a consuming hug with her.

I don't know why but all I feel is extreme jealousy.

**ClaryPOV**

I see a peculiar person step out of the car but instantly realize who it is. I scream Simon's name as he screams mine. He runs over (since I can't really run) and tackles me in a hug with us both laughing like crazy people. Simon was my best friend in California.

I lived there with Mum before she met Luke and we moved to New York. He was the best person in the whole entire world. We would talk occasionally after I left but it has been forever since we did that!

"Simon…how..?" I ask so dumbfounded. "My mom got a job here. So we moved and well here I am. Oh and so you don't ask, Becky passed away." He tells me. I pull him in for another breath taking hug.

"Oh Simon I am so sorry! MY mum died and Will and I got hurt." I say lifting up my boot. We both laugh and talk about what has happened since the last time we saw each other.

After a little bit I look around and see Izzy and Jace both have jealousy in their eyes. I slide closer to Jace. This makes him smile and put an arm around my shoulder. I look up to Izzy and see she looks a little relieved. I wink at her knowing automatically that she has a crush on Simon.

We are just that awesome with each other. She blushes and looks away but I feel like being a little evil. "Hey Izzy why don't you tell Simon about the game on Friday." She looks at me with pleasure in her eyes. She sits down and starts to ramble on about the game and party afterwards.

We all sit and talk for a little while until Luke comes out saying that dinner is ready. He looks over at Simon and smiles at him saying hello and that he made enough for everyone. Luke knows about Simon because in my room there are pictures of him and me everywhere. I used to talk about Simon a lot. Mum was determined that somehow we were related to each other.

Jace helps me stand and we walk inside. There is stir-fry! YES! I jump up and down only to fall on my butt with everyone laughing but Jace who helps me sit in a chair next to him. Simon sits down next to me and I smile at him. Izzy and Will sit down as Luke graciously serves us.

"You know I cannot wait to get this stupid boot off tomorrow!" I say pouting. Everybody laughs including me this time. We talk and eat throughout dinner. Simon and I telling silly stories of what we did as little kids. We tell him about our high school and about the game Friday. He agrees to come, which makes Izzy's face light up.

The end of the night comes. Everyone leaves and I get ready for bed. Not wanting the next day to come.

* * *

**I am soooo sorry! I have not updated in forever and I am soo sorry! I swear the next chapter will be awesome and long! Please forgive me! Review and let me know what you think! I also have updated my other story I Don't Need Help Do I? So please go read that as well!**

**Also have you seen Frozen yet because if you haven't it is Top 5 Best Disney Movies! Let It Go!**

**Loves,**

**Yesbooks**

**Xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

High School Experience

Previously…

_We talk and eat throughout dinner. Simon and I telling silly stories of what we did as little kids. We tell him about our high school and about the game Friday. He agrees to come, which makes Izzy's face light up._

_The end of the night comes. Everyone leaves and I get ready for bed. Not wanting the next day to come._

Chapter 15

**ClaryPOV**

I wake up early in the morning around 5:30. Since school starts at 7 I hop in the shower. Afterwards I dry and comb out my hair. I decide to wear a plain t-shirt with black skinny jeans. I slip my boot on and go downstairs for a quick breakfast.

Will is already down there dressed like a bum. _This isn't unusual._ We eat for a few minutes. Izzy rides with Will and I hop onto Jace's motorcycle. I kiss his cheek and wrap my arms around his chest. Luke hates that I ride with him while I have my boot on but I don't really care.

We arrive at school no more than five minutes later. Jace hops off and helps me up. Before I can secure my backpack on my shoulder he takes it and kisses my cheek. I try to raise an eyebrow but fail miserably. Jace just laughs and pulls me to his side as we walk inside. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't carry you back pack while you are injured."

I roll my eyes. "I broke my leg, which happens to be healed. My back and arms are fine." I say flirtatiously. He laughs. "You could just say thank you."

I pull him to me and kiss him fiercely. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer. I place my arms around his neck and tug on his golden locks. He deepens the kiss. I love when we kiss like this. It feels like it's only us, and the rest of the world is gone.

I pull back a little. "Thank you." I say with a wink. I grab my bag then try to run off. Sadly, Jace catches up within a second because I can't really run with the stupid boot. I smile and start to laugh uncontrollably. He joins in and we walk to our lockers. We grab our books then part ways for our classes.

Class is goes by quick. In the middle of 4th period I get called to the office. I am met by Luke, and we head off to the doctors to get this stupid boot off.

When we get there the nurse takes off the boot and does an x-ray test. She says the doctor will be there soon then leaves. Luke takes my hand. I know this is a hard time for him. This all reminds him of mum. I look into his sad eyes and a tear rolls down my cheek. He pulls me into a hug and squeezes. I squeeze him back.

Life really makes you think. Things can be amazing for you. You can be the lead in your school musical, or have all A's. But then life can push back and knock you on your butt.

But the thing that you always have to remember is that things can turn from shit into a rainbow. That's how life works. It's a roller coaster.

Luke and I break away from our hug when the doctor walks in. She smiles sadly at our tear streaked faces. She tells us that my leg is completely healed and that I can cheer at tomorrow's game. I jump up and down which makes both the adults laugh.

I race back to the car and smile the whole ride home. Tomorrow is going to be super fun!

(Time lapse to next morning)

I jump awake after my horrifying dream. Luckily when I look out the window I see a golden boy looking at me. All of my worries go away when I see his face. Like nothing ever happened.

I walk over to my window and lean out. Jace does the same and we kiss. Haaa I wish every morning could be like this. I pull back and we both smile.

"Here. I got my jersey all nice and clean for you." I take the jersey from him and hold it to my chest. "I see you did spray it with some of your cologne though." I say flirtatiously. He laughs a little before answering. "You know, I just wanted to make sure that every guy knew that you were my girl." I laugh and he gives me one of his award winning winks.

I kiss his cheek then head back into my room to get ready. I lock my window and look back at Jace then head for a quick shower. I slip on the jersey and it is ridiculously long. I pull on leggings and some Nikes then put my hair into a pony with a few strands hanging down.

I run downstairs seeing I am late. I grab an apple then run to Jace's motorcycle. Wow did I miss getting to run without being restrained. I go into a full out sprint and knock Jace down to the ground. I fall on top of him and laugh uncontrollably. He smiles and stands us both up.

"Wow. You know just because you have that jersey on doesn't you're an actual football player." I smile and walk over to the motorcycle. I grab the helmet that Jace bought for me and sit down. Jace walks up behind me. He starts messing with my hair and I feel it fall down my back.

When Jace comes into focus I just roll my eyes. He places his hand over his heart acting hurt. Gosh he is just too cute. "What? You know I like your hair down Clare-bear." I laugh and we head off to school.

We are there in record time and I hop off, grabbing my bag before Jace can get it. He scrunches his eyes brows together which make me giggle. "I am a big girl; I can carry my own bag." I skip off and Jace races up to me. "Did I ever tell you how hot you look in that outfit?"

I roll my eyes then strut off toward my locker swaying my hips. When I look back Jace is frozen in his spot. Ha! I grab my books from my locker and head off to class. Wow could my life is amazing.

Or so I thought…

When I am in the middle of the hallway I pass Sebastian. He bumps my shoulder and makes me drop my books. I look at him astonished and go down to pick up my books. He leans down and whispers the scariest thing that anyone has ever said to me. "You will pay. I can't wait to see you in my room."

I cringe back. He stifles a laughs then walks away. Simon runs over and gives me a hug. "Shh. Shh. He is gone, you can stop shaking." He soothes sweet things like that to me. _When did I start shaking?_

He picks up all my books and we walk to class together. More like he is dragging me. He picks seats in the back of the class. And after a few minutes of class he asks me what Sebastian told me. I repeat what he said to me.

Simon sits back appalled and tells me that just in case I need to always be with someone. I nod and get lost in my thoughts.

What did he mean? Why would he say that to me? I think of everything that has happened and the only thing that I have done to him is break up with him. Although, he did slapped me. He was never a good boyfriend. I keep thinking things over until the class ends and I head to my next class.

Simon gives me an encouraging smile then leaves for his class. The class goes by quick and I head down to lunch. I am still caught up in my thoughts about the events earlier with Seb. Jace comes over and sits next to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I barely notice it. What did Seb mean?

"Baby, are you alright?" Jace asks, interrupting my train of thought. I look over at Seb who has a devilish grin spread across his face. I shiver but nod to Jace. He gives me a questioning look but pulls his lunch out of his back pack.

I don't really pay attention to lunch. I am too distracted and scared. My last periods go by quick. Simon, Izzy, and Will go home and I wait for Jace to come give me a ride. He walks out a few minutes and gives me a kiss.

"Hey, I am so sorry cutie but I have to stay at school all the way until the game. Are you okay with walking home alone?" he asks. Simon's words ring through my head. I shake off the feeling and nod my head yes. He jumps up and down then heads inside.

Before I can make a step I feel arms wrap around me and a towel smash against my lips. The last thing I remember is a van and devilish smirk.

**JacePOV**

I head inside and start warming up for the game. All the people eventually arriving but I can't find Clary. I ask all the cheerleaders where she is. They tell me her and Izzy haven't arrived yet. I release a sigh of relief. _Thank god she is probably just getting ready with Izzy._

Twenty minutes later Simon, Izzy, Alec and Luke all come running up to me. I look around and see no Clary. "Jace is Clary here?" Izzy asks obviously out of breath. "No I thought she was getting ready with you. I couldn't give her a ride home so she walked." I say nervously.

Simon slaps his head. "Shit. I know what happened. Sebastian has her." He says.

_Shit!_

* * *

**Hi cliffy I'm sorry but I gave you a long chappie! I am sorry I am doing my best to update!**

**Please tell me what you think should happen because I honestly need some help.**

**Read and Review!**

**With love,**

**Yesbooks**

**Xoxo**


End file.
